Freeza Army
*Chelai *Dodoria *Guarana *Kiwi *Kikono *Lemo *Nappa *Raditz *Shisami *Tagoma *Vegeta *Zarbon |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Life-Preserving Device *Medical Machine *Scouter *Scouter Case |organization = Yes }} Dragon Ball Volume "F", formerly known as Dragon Ball Super: Broly was a militaristic multi-planetary empire, which spanned a large portion of the North Galaxies, and was ruled by Freeza and his father, Cold. After Freeza and Cold died at the hands of Trunks on Earth, Sorbet seized the reigns of the empire's army and ruled until Freeza is revived.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" chapter 1 After Freeza's revival, the entirety of his army, including himself and Sorbet, were eradicated by the Dragon Team.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" History Early history Revenge of the Saiyans Sorbet's Leadership After Freeza and Cold's death, Sorbet became the de facto leader of the army until the tyrant was revived. During his leadership the army seem to struggle in keeping control of the planets under the army. Destruction Organization There appears to be some organizational structure to Freeza's empire, especially militarily, but the structure isn't quite clear. Freeza does seem to be in sole command of the empire,Daizenshuu 7 so it is unclear what role his father, Cold, plays as 'King'. His successor is Sorbet, though it is unclear whether he was truly an emperor, or simply in charge. Exclusively to the movies, it is said that Coola and his brother have their respective zones of where they subjugate planets for their empire.Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest Combatants The are the main military forces of Freeza's empire. While initially portrayed as quite powerful, by the Namek Saga, the vast majority of regular infantry can easily be defeated by the Dragon Team. Upon his revival, Freeza himself notes that Son Gohan alone can defeat his entire army.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" chapter 3, page 20 Aids Originally, both Zarbon and Dodoria served as Freeza's personal bodyguards — called his . Despite this, both were weaker than the Ginyū Special Squadron. Ginew Special Squadron The are an elite group, composed of five members, within Freeza's empire. Freeza often calls on them in circumstances where he is facing a significant threat, but doesn't want to personally involve himself. Others Additionally, Abo and Kado were said to be elite members of Freeza's Army. At the time of the Freeza Arc, both had powers comparable to the Ginyū Special Squadron. By the time they arrived on Earth, however, their strength was roughly equal with that of Freeza himself.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Headquarters Notable Members Uniforms The typical attire of most members of the Freeza's Army consists of a durable, flexible Combat Jacket, long dark-colored leggings, arm guards, and boots. However, the variety in appearance for this armor seems to be wide. For example, some Battle Jacket have long, extended shoulder plates, while others have no shoulder plates whatsoever. White gloves are also commonly substituted for the arm guards and tight, form-fitting shorts can be substituted for the traditional leggings. A Scouter is also part of the traditional uniform of Freeza's soldiers, though not all soldiers wear one.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" chapter 3, page 6 The Ginew Special Corps further customized their armor by emblazoning the symbol of their squadron on the breastplate. Equipment Trivia * Due to misinformation, many fans assumed that Freeza's empire was known as the Planet Trade Organization. This was based on an observation by Kulilin in the anime, in which he referred to Freeza's group as being involved in a "planet trade" organization.Dragon Ball Z episode 64 In truth, Freeza's empire wasn't named until the manga adaptation of the first part of the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"—in which Freeza calls his empire the and his soldiers themselves the . ** The name itself is simplified in the Dragon Ball Volume "F" guidebook, where it is simply referred to as Freeza's Army. * In promotional material for Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F', Freeza's Army is referred to instead as the "Frieza Force", and there exists a recruitment video, complete with anti-Saiyan propoganda, which can be found on FUNimation's YouTube channel. *The VIZ Media localization has also called it "Freeza's Gang" on occasion.Dragon Ball Z chapter 65 *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Ginew explains to Gokū that they serve Freeza so loyally due to the perks of serving in the Army: great healthcare, state of the art medical equipment, and their combat jackets. Furthermore, soldiers who do well in battle get their own planet as bonus payment. References